I can't do this or can I: alternate cuts!
by Ilmazzobro
Summary: The title doesn't really need much more explanation, does it? Well, I'll write the chapter that inspired every spin off in the title. So... Enjooooy! Genres will vary from humor to romance to friendship to everything I feel up to. The rating will vary as well.


**Spin-off from chapter 13 – What Jack was hiding.**

* * *

><p><strong>[...]<strong>

"What are your feelings towards Hiccup, Jack?" He asked.

Astrid's eyes widened in annoyance, surprise and slight anger, while Jack just opened his mouth to reply, even if no sound came out of it. Then, after a second of awkward silence, as Jack started to stutter a response on how he couldn't understand what James was talking about, Astrid leaned forward to whisper angrily in James' ear. "What are you doing James?" She muttered. "I thought you were against the interfering!"

"I know! I won't push him or anything, but I just want to know his feelings and I want him to admit them to himself… This isn't playing cupid."

"I won't tell you that you can't know if he admitted it to himself already or not, but I'm sorry to break to you that what you are doing is, as a matter of fact, playing cupid!"

James was about to reply, but something clicked in his mind that made him understand that Astrid was right. How could that unknown something have pushed him to do such a crazy thing? "I-I… I'm sorry I was just… I don't know what took over me, As… I'm sorry… I just shouldn't have done it."

"Oh, really?" Astrid's voice was dripping sarcasm. "You hypocrite… Well we'd better finish what you started."

James smiled and thanked Astrid with a soft kiss on her cheek, before turning back to Jack. The white haired boy was still trying to stutter a response. "Jackson." Toothless called firmly, instantly making the other boy silent. "Jackson, we are not judging you. We just want to know. I will ask you again: what are your feelings towards Hiccup?"

Jack's shoulder slumped down as he fell back on the couch. "I… I just… I-I…" He stuttered. His chest started to rise and fall at an abnormal speed, his hands started to twist and twirl as his fingers, his arms, his whole body started to shake. "I-I-I… D-don't… P-please A-Astrid I… T-T-Tooth…"

Toothless sighed. "Astrid, maybe… maybe it's better if you just go. I want to talk to him. From boy to boy. It's… It's something that will probably put him at ease." He whispered, smacking her a quick kiss and gently pushing her. "I can handle this, don't worry. Go have some rest. I'll call you later."

The girl nodded and left her boyfriend to deal with their friend. She had a wide smile on her face. She knew Toothless would have helped him.

Jack was still hyperventilating, when the raven-haired boy went back to him. "Jack…" He whispered, sitting closer to him. "It's going to be okay… Why don't you tell me wha-"

The second he heard Astrid close the door, Jack had flung his arms around Toothless' neck, balling up against his friend. His shaking calmed down a bit, but his breathing was surely going faster and faster. Slowly, Jack started to emit a long, soft, pitiable lament as he began to whimper.

Toothless could feel wet droplets fall on his sweater. It took him a moment to realize that he should have hugged Jack back quickly. And that's what he did, wrapping all of his comfort around Jack's tears.

It took Jack a while, maybe one hour, to stop crying. "Toothless…" He would whimper every once in a while. "T-Tooth…". And he found Toothless next to him every time, ready to shush him as he kept asking him what was wrong and why was he crying like that. When Jack finally found the strength to pull away from his hug of despair, his eyes were locked into Toothless' green orbs. "T-Tooth, I…"

"It's alright, Jack. I know you like Hiccup. I'm alright with it. Astrid knows it too. She's alright with it. You just need to tell him and everything will be fi-"

"I like you, Toothless." Jack said, his eyes closed and tightly clenched in fear. "I… I like you…"

"Y-you… You like m-me? But… all that blushing around Hiccup a-and all the signs and the hand holding when you thought he wouldn't notice… A-all the way you act around him…"

"It's nothing more than an act, Toothless. I know Hiccup likes me a lot… I know h-he'll sooner or later ask me out. I don't know what I'll answer. But… I like you…"

"Jack, I…"

"I-I know! I-I know you are not gay…. I-I know… I just…" He sniffled, his body shaking again at the attack of a new volley of tears and sobs. "I'm sorry!" He screamed, starting to cry his heart out again. He balled up and curled into a small ball of crying whiteness. "I know this shouldn't be… I'm sorry! D-don't hate me!"

Toothless quickly jumped on him, before it was too late and wrapped him up in another hug. "No, Jack… I don't hate you. I don't hate you at all. I understand what you are feeling. It's horrible when you can't be with the one you like. I'm really sorry about it… I just… I wish I could do something…"

"Kiss me…" Jack murmured, looking up with hope sparkling in his eyes. "Kiss me. Just once… I-I'll try to be happy with it. Just… one time…"

"H-huh? But… I-I can't… And you would never be satisfied with that only…"

"I beg you… Toothless, please… I won't tell anyone and I-I-I'll forget it…" Jack begged: his face was close to Toothless' already, but he didn't want to attack Toothless and steal him the kiss. That would have been wrong. "I-I just… I just need a kiss…"

"Will you give a chance to Hiccup?" Toothless sighed. His hands slowly started to crawl up and down Jack's neck to abolish any of his resistances. "If I give you what you want, will you give Hiccup the chance he's been silently begging for?"

"I promise…" Jack whispered, nodding. His breath had become shaky already from Toothless' touches, so when the lips he had longed for, for a so long time, touched his own, he felt his whole body go numb. He tilted his head and started to kiss Toothless' back, wrapping his arms around the other's neck. Jack could feel his manhood pressing against the soft linen of his briefs. But he had said a kiss was enough. And he would have made that kiss enough for him. He was getting ready to pull away and sigh at his beautiful yet sad kiss, when he felt Toothless pull him on his lap. "T-Tooth!" He exclaimed-moaned in surprise when he felt the other's lips on his neck. "Y-you can stop. I'll gi-give AH, D-damn Y-yes!" He had just had the bulge in his pants rubbed by Toothless' hand. God what a fiery pleasure: just like an explosion tearing his limbs apart yet leaving a being of pure energy in his place, he felt that energy rush through his body and stimulate him as Toothless touches slowly made his clothes more and more loose. "H-Hiccup ha-has his chance. Y-you don't need to force yourself!"

"Jack, hush." Toothless whispered, getting rid of his friend's shirt. "You know you want more than that kiss. And this is the first and the last time I'm ever going to do something like this. I know you wish for it. I'll give you what you long for. Don't hold back and enjoy it, okay? Just don't forget about Hiccup."

The next few hours were filled with Jack's moans of pleasure. Toothless made sure to have Jack ride him in every position, every time causing the white haired boy's prostate to weep in utmost Enjoyment and pure lust. "Harder!" Jack would call out, or "Toothless! R-right there!" When Jack had reached his peak several times, Toothless finally peaked too, sealing the end of that act. They started on the couch, but they had moved through every piece of furniture Toothless' house had to offer, and now they were under the blankets of Toothless' bed.

The black haired guy hadn't pulled out of his friend's rear on explicit request from Jack himself. "I want to enjoy it some more." Jack had explained simply. "I want to live this to its fulfillment."

It took both of them more than just a couple of minutes to be able to talk again. "Toothless…" Jack whispered, with a soft smile on his face. "It was… fantastic, to say the least."

Toothless smiled a bit and caressed Jack's cheek with brotherly affection. That lust that seemed to have driven him through their intimate moment had disappeared. Jack knew that Toothless had been forcing that on himself, most probably by thinking of Astrid, but he knew it was alright. It was more than he could have ever ask for.

"I'll give Hiccup his chance. To be true… I had already decided to give it to him when you hugged me. And to be truthfully honest, I was thinking of giving him this chance even before." Jack shrugged. "But thank you for everything."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"Enjoyed it? I adored it. I adored it to the level of 'Hey what's that new white paint on half of the things in your house?' point." Jack chuckled. "I will not tell Astrid."

"I will. I hope that she will understand."

"I'm sure she will. She is a fantastic girl, after all. If I was straight, I would drool after her."

"In fact, Hiccup did it." Toothless chuckled. "Come on, Jack. Get your last kiss and then sleep. Hiccup should get back in a couple of days and you need to be ready."

Jack didn't let him say it again. Their last kiss didn't last that long, actually. Just a few seconds. Jack fell asleep into it. So, the first and only night that Jack spent with Toothless, started with them being friends and ended with them being more friends than before. Jack had no resent or jealousy. He could just feel a deep gratitude. Gratitude which grew incredibly stronger when, a couple of days later he met Hiccup at the airport and he kissed him. No hellos, no how are yous. Just a kiss. And he knew that he couldn't be more thankful to Toothless. Kissing with Toothless had shaken his body with an unknown energy. Kissing Hiccup tore his soul apart just to sew it back together and engrave it with strings of completeness. And it was because Toothless had helped him getting rid of all of his repressed liking that he was able to feel that so clearly.

So in the end, Toothless played more cupid than he intended to. And Astrid beat the living shit out of him, sent him to the hospital and, a week later, when she went picking him up from his room, she told him he had done the cutest, kindest thing ever. And then she kissed him… and smacked him on the head for being such an idiot.


End file.
